Et hop
by pipistrelles des cachots
Summary: [ONESHOT] Il l’aime à en crever. Il l’aime tellement et depuis si longtemps maintenant. Et ce soir enfin son rêve va se réaliser. Ce soir enfin il va le posséder ! Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu… HPSS NOTE
1. et hop

**ET HOP…**

Nom : pipistrelles des cachots

Rating : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

Pairing : SS/HP 

Disclaimer : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'a elle pas à nous hélas). 

Notes des auteuzes : ce one-shot n'en est pas vraiment un… grâce à l'imagination plus que délirante de l'une des auteuzes, il donnera suite à un cycle en 3 parties. La suite directe s'intitulera « …et conséquences inattendues ».

Bonne lecture!

Je le regarde.

Encore.

Il me salue du bout des lèvres.

Mon cœur s'emballe.

Mais déjà son regard se tourne vers ses amis.

Je suis invisible.

Pourtant tous les jours je l'observe…

Mais ses yeux verts, si verts, trop verts, indécemment verts ne s'attardent jamais sur moi.

Pourquoi ?

A chaque match de Quidditch, je m'imagine être le vif d'or pour que son regard me poursuive sans cesse, pour que ses mains me frôlent puis me serrent.

Un éclat de rire me fait sortir de mes pensées… C'est lui !

Comme toujours, il est avec ses amis.

Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Prêts à tout pour se rapprocher de lui. Ils ne le quittent pas depuis la quatrième année. Ils ne veulent que s'accaparer sa célébrité. Hermione Granger, cette Miss-je-sais-tout. Elle ne me dit bonjour que quand elle ne peut pas faire autrement, et me regarde avec ses yeux si vides par rapport aux siens. Il n'y a que lui pour la supporter, avec son grand cœur. Et Ron.

Comment ce stupide Ronald Weasley peut-il penser que ses blagues grossières pourront alléger son cœur ? Ses yeux sont voilés par la culpabilité qu'il ressent.

Trop de morts, trop de souffrance dans cette guerre.

Moi seul peux le comprendre car moi seul connais ses moments de faiblesse où il se laisse aller quand il ne se sait pas observer.

Mais je suis là, je veille sur lui. Je suis le seul qui s'intéresse vraiment à lui.

Ce stupide rouquin le prend par les épaules.

Comment ose-t-il ?

Il le veut, je sens qu'il le veut, tout comme moi, mais comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Pour qui se prend-il pour oser le vouloir ? Il ne se rend même pas compte de sa tristesse.

La vie est injuste, je suis le seul capable de le comprendre, mais il ne s'intéresse pas à moi…

Même Malfoy reçoit plus d'attention que moi. Ce matin, Merlin qu'il était beau, durant ce face-à-face avec ce maudit serpentard qui lui a encore valu une retenue. Demain soir. Par Snape. Ce bâtard graisseux ne perd rien pour attendre. Sa voix transpirait de mépris. Il n'avait aucun droit de lui parler comme ça. Il lui doit du respect, il est le Survivant, celui qui a tué Voldemort, celui qui nous a tous sauvés. Un jour, Snape paiera. Être professeur à Poudlard ne devrait pas être un prétexte pour s'adresser à lui de cette façon.

Weasley lui tape à nouveau dans le dos.

Je ne peux plus laisser faire ça. Il cachait bien son jeu.

Moi qui avais toujours cru qu'il s'était entiché de Granger, quel piètre observateur je fais, quand il ne s'agit pas de lui. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ça change la donne maintenant, car si on compare nos chances, je n'en ai pas beaucoup de le remporter. Toute ma patience, pour mettre à exécution mon rapprochement en douceur tombe à l'eau. Il me faut quelque chose et vite pour que Harry m'appartienne avant Weasley.

Sally entre dans mon champ de vision, m'interrogeant du regard.

« Ça va? »

Tu es une des rares personnes qui sait que j'existe, mais tu n'es rien pour moi. Je ne me soucie que de lui. Et tu m'empêches de l'observer. Pousse-toi ! Mais je dois sauver les apparences, pour lui, pour ne pas lui faire honte. Que penserait-il de moi, lui qui est si noble et si gentil ?

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Elle part enfin. Je peux de nouveau l'observer. Il est si beau !

Déjà, il commence à monter à son dortoir, suivi bien évidemment de toute sa clique qui ne le quitte pas d'une semelle. Je suis obligé de rester ici. Comment savoir ce qui se passe dans les dortoirs ? Et si… et si Weasley, ou Dean, ou Seamus, profitait de ce soir pour le posséder ?

Je n'ai plus le choix, je vais devoir le faire finalement. Je ne dois plus hésiter. Et puis le résultat sera le même, par un moyen ou un autre. Il va être à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Il va enfin se rendre compte de ce qu'il sait déjà inconsciemment, il m'aime !

La salle commune n'a plus aucun intérêt maintenant qu'il est parti, et c'est le moment de mettre à exécution mon plan. Tout l'été, je l'ai répété, inlassablement, étape par étape, ne négligeant aucun détail. Il n'y a aucune faille, aucune !

C'est le moment de passer à l'action ! Mais mes stupides camarades ne sont pas encore couchés. Je dois attendre. Encore. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça… Mais j'y suis presque, bientôt je pourrai aller de l'avant, je pourrai vivre ! Avec lui.

Enfin, toutes les lumières sont éteintes depuis dix minutes, aucun bruit ne me parvient. J'y suis !

Ma cachette secrète. Un simple faux fond dans ma penderie. Quel sorcier irait chercher ici ? Mon regard s'arrête sur tous ces objets accumulés. Son écharpe de quidditch. Elle porte encore son odeur. Il l'avait oubliée dans les vestiaires, mais je suis attentif à tout ce qui le touche et je l'ai récupérée. Une petite cuillère, sauvée de justesse des mains d'un elfe de maison. Des fragments d'un de ses verres de lunette, cassé après un match de quidditch. Un de ses boxers laissant deviner son corps athlétique…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça maintenant. J'attrape délicatement la minuscule fiole au fond de ma cachette.

Je dois être discret, personne ne doit me voir. Je prends mon appareil photo sous mon lit et m'enferme dans la salle de bains.

Ouf, personne ne m'a vu.

Mes mains tremblent. Je dois me reprendre, ma vie se joue ici et maintenant. Ce n'est pas le moment de tout faire rater !

Mon amour, tu seras enfin à moi !

Je ferme les yeux en me repassant les étapes de mon plan. Enlever le flash de l'appareil. Glisser le contenu de la fiole dans le réservoir. Dix jours de suite, cet été, j'ai répété ces mêmes gestes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent mécaniques, dix jours de suite, j'ai essayé ce système avec de l'eau et dix jours de suite ça a marché ! Je suis prêt. Ça doit marcher, et ça marchera !

Le petit clic que fait le réservoir quand je le referme m'indique que j'ai fini. Enfin. Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est juste de la technologie moldue.

Je retiens mon souffle quelques minutes le temps de poser précautionneusement l'appareil sous mon lit. Je ne dois pas le faire tomber, pas maintenant, surtout pas maintenant !

Mon plan est prêt à être mis en exécution. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me trouver seul en face d'Harry.

Seul… Non, ce n'est pas possible, comment ai-je pu négliger un point si important ? Comment faire pour me retrouver seul avec lui, alors que j'ai si peu de temps avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne me le prenne ? Je ne peux pas laisser Weasley ni aucun autre le toucher, il est trop pur pour eux, ils ne le méritent pas.

Il faut qu'il soit seul ! Mais comment faire quand tous ces stupides vautours lui tournent autour ? Mon plan ne peut pas échouer à cause de ça, j'ai si peu de temps !

Je dois réfléchir, il faut que je trouve un moyen de me retrouver seul avec lui, sinon j'aurai fait tout ça pour rien ! Je ne peux pas échouer si près du but alors que tout est prêt, ça doit marcher !

Je…

Mais… Je ris, je ne peux plus m'arrêter de rire, c'est si simple, comment n'y ai-je pas penser plus tôt ? Et dire que c'est ce bâtard graisseux qui me donne la solution ! Je ris encore du ridicule de la situation. C'est Snape qui me donne la solution, Snape !!!

Demain soir, je t'aurai mon amour, et enfin, tu m'aimeras !

Le lendemain soir, comme prévu, il se tenait dans le sombre couloir menant à la salle de classe de la terreur des cachots. Plaqué contre le mur de pierre humide, il attendait, les mains crispées sur son appareil que son amour sorte enfin. Son impatience grandissait de minute en minute, il était si proche du but.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup, libérant un Harry passablement énervé, qui la referma d'un geste rageur, ses yeux étincelant de colère.

« Hey Harry! L'interpella-t-il en lui bloquant le passage.

- Colin? s'étonna le jeune homme en le voyant ainsi, son objectif braqué sur lui.

Au moment où Colin appuya sur le déclencheur, le flash projeta dans un vacarme assourdissant la poudre vers le visage du Survivant. Ébloui, il se frotta les yeux irrités par la préparation de son camarade. Colin se tenait devant lui, fébrile, attendant de pouvoir enfin plonger son regard dans les émeraudes de son bien-aimé, et de sentir son amour désormais partagé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Potter encore vous?fit Snape qui, alerté par le bruit, était sorti de sa salle.

Il attrapa le gryffondor par l'épaule, l'obligeant à lui faire face. C'est à ce moment là que Harry réussit péniblement à ouvrir les yeux. Une drôle de lueur dansait au fond de ses prunelles vertes.

Horrifié, Colin ne put réagir en voyant son amour poser ses mains sur le torse de Snape pour le pousser violemment à l'intérieur de la salle, dont la porte était resté ouverte. Réalisant ce qui risquait d'advenir, il se précipita sur la lourde porte de bois, qu'il ne parvint pas à ouvrir.

En effet, après avoir projeté son professeur dans la salle, le premier geste de Harry fut de jeter un sort de verrouillage.

« Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous Potter? Je retire 50 points à gryffondor et retournez immédiatement dans votre dortoir! » Hurla-t-il.

Il se retourna dans un mouvement brusque, ses capes tourbillonnant autour de lui. Arrivé à son bureau, alors qu'il s 'apprêtait à s'asseoir, il remarqua que le gryffondor n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Surpris, il fusilla le jeune homme du regard :

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il, alors que Harry se rapprochait dangereusement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, des petites cordes semblables à des serpents s'enroulèrent autour des ses poignets et de ses pieds, l'attachant fermement à sa chaise.

Harry se sentit envahi d'une vague d'excitation à la vue de son ténébreux maître de potions ligoté sans défense à la chaise de bureau. Il le voulait tellement! Ses yeux noirs l'appelait : « oh oui Harry prend moi ! »

Sa peau semblait si douce à la lueur de la froide pénombre des cachots. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son professeur lui paraissait subitement être la personne la plus désirable qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Mais il ne pouvait supporter que l'objet de son désir soit dissimulé par ses trop nombreux vêtements. Ignorant les vociférations de son adorable pipistrelle des cachots, Harry s'approcha de sa proie, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« MONSIEUR POTTER! DÉTACHEZ MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT!! Éructa le prisonnier en tentant en vain de se défaire de ses liens.

- je ne crois pas Professeur. Lui répondit-il calmement, maintenant très proche.

- QUE…CESSEZ CES ENFANTILLAGES ET… »

Severus se tut quand la main de son élève honni choisit de se poser sur sa cuisse. Il regarda la dite main qui semblait se plaire particulièrement dans son nouvel environnement de tissu, se déplacement allégrement sur la cuisse chaude et musclé ainsi offerte. Quand elle buta contre un pli de la robe noire du sorcier, Harry ne put retenir un grognement de frustration. Le maître des potions était paralysé, ne comprenant pas les agissements de son élève.

Se saisissant de sa baguette, sous le regard inquiet de l'autre homme, Harry murmura un sort qui fit disparaître la sombre barrière d'étoffe, révélant son homme en pantalon noir et chemise…noire bien évidemment. Harry le contempla un instant avant de s'installer tranquillement sur ses cuisses, rapprochant dangereusement leurs bassins. Horrifié, Snape eu un doute affreux sur les intentions du Gryffondor, doute qui se confirma lorsqu'il le vit se passer une langue mutine sur les lèvres, fixant sa bouche de ses yeux assombris par le désir.

Délicatement, Harry lécha la lèvre inférieure de son professeur, avant de poursuivre son chemin vers la mâchoire pour s'aventurer vers le lobe de chair blanche qu'il mordilla, lécha, suça, martyrisa de ses dents.

Réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune possibilité de se libérer, il tenta vainement de raisonner son tourmenteur.

« Potter, je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ? Descendez immédiatement de là ! »

Harry sourit à la piètre tentative de protestation de Snape. Ses mains, qui encadrait encore le visage de sa proie quelques instants auparavant, avaient maintenant dérivé jusqu'au torse de l'homme, caressant les pectoraux fermes et le ventre dur à travers le fin tissu de la chemise. Se détachant à regret de l'oreille de son professeur, Harry se saisit du col de la chemise, et à l'exemple de Superman, l'ouvrit violemment pour découvrir la peau blanche du torse. Il reprit ensuit sa besogne descendant le long du cou, redessinant la clavicule en une série de baisers mouillés, titillant de ses doigts les doux boutons de chair de ses tétons.

Bien malgré lui, le corps de Severus s'était abandonné à la douce torture prodigué par son élève, sa respiration s'accélérant au fil de la lente descente du jeune homme. Satisfait de son effet, Harry descendit de son perchoir pour se retrouver entre les jambes écartées de Severus, mains posées sur les cuisses.

Il releva la tête, regarda son professeur tout en passant un doigt sur l'érection déjà bien présente de l'ex-mangemort. Il déboutonna le pantalon, extirpant le sexe dur de sa gangue de tissu. Severus, retrouvant ses esprits par le contact de l'air frais des cachots, tenta d'arrêter une dernière fois son élève mais il resta abasourdi quand Harry choisit sans hésitation de plonger la tête vers le membre chaud, l'engloutissant dans l'humidité de sa bouche. Le gémissement sourd que produisit l'objet de son attention fit perdre toute retenue au Gryffondor qui se mit à sucer, léchant le gland rougi puis pompant le sexe chaud et humide sur toute sa longueur.

Severus avait tout oublié. Poudlard, les cachots, son statut de professeur. Il restait juste la sensation de cette bouche douce autour de son sexe, l'aspirant dans sa chaleur. Il n'en put bientôt plus, et se déversa dans un râle rauque. Son bourreau le regardait, ses orbes de jade se délectant du spectacle de son si froid professeur abandonné au plaisir, les joues délicatement rosées, le souffle court.

Harry se releva, retrouvant la douce chaleur des cuisses de Snape qu'il embrassait, lui faisant partager la saveur douce et âcre de sa semence. Sentant le désir de son élève contre lui, le professeur tira sur les liens qui retenait ses mains prisonnières. Harry murmura le contre sort avec un léger sourire. Cet intermède charmant avait réveillé l'appétit de Severus, il voulait rendre au Gryffondor le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé à l'instant même.

Harry se retrouva donc immédiatement plaqué contre la poitrine de son aîné, alors qu'une bouche vorace l'embrassait passionnément. Il défit la boucle de ceinture du pantalon de son élève, introduisit sa main dans son caleçon pour atteindre le membre palpitant. Ne cessant pas le baiser, il fit aller et venir ses longs doigt sur la verge soyeuse du Survivant. Harry étouffa un cri alors qu'il se déversait dans la main libératrice.

Terrassé par l'orgasme foudroyant que venait de lui prodiguer son détesté professeur, il se laissa aller contre la poitrine de Snape. Mais le choc lui avait rendu ses esprits, les vapeurs de la potion de Colin ne le contrôlait plus. À travers les brumes de l'état post orgasmique il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il venait de tailler un pipe à Snape. Snape, l'être qu'il détestait le plus après Voldemort et Malfoy, senior et junior. Plus jamais il n'oserait le regarder après ça, et qu'est ce que ses amis penserait s'ils apprenaient que sa première expérience sexuelle, il l'avait eu avec le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard.

Et pourtant, c'était le bâtard graisseux qui venait de lui offrir l'orgasme le plus incroyable qu'il n'est jamais connu. Non pas qu'il soit un expert en la matière, sa courte expérience sexuelle s'arrêtant à un baiser raté avec Cho Chang et l'usage intensif de sa chère main droite. Il ne s'imaginait pas aller aussi loin avec un homme et encore moins avec Snape! Il se cherchait bien sûr comme la plupart des adolescents et la vision du corps mat et musclé de Dean dans les douches du vestiaire de Quidditch l'avait émoustillé plus d'une fois, et Dubois déjà avant lui s'ingéniait à le visiter dans des rêves que l'on peut qualifier d'interdit aux moins de 18 ans. Mais être poursuivi par un mage noir psychopathe à face de serpent n'aide pas vraiment à ce concentrer sur sa vie amoureuse et réduit grandement les chances de rencontre!

Mais alors qu'il se livrait à ses élucubrations sur sa possible vie sexuelle, son professeur semblait prêt à y remédier le plus rapidement possible. Et hop! Le jeune homme se retrouva sur le bureau de la classe de potions, la chemise ouverte sur son torse bronzé alors que l'espion faisait glisser sa cravate le long de son cou. Harry réatterit au moment où il sentit une langue vicieuse se glisser le long de sa jugulaire. Il se rendit compte que là, il allait passer à la casserole si il n'arrêtait pas les délicieux tourments que lui faisait subir Snape. Il essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de son professeur, le repoussant de ses bras mais le maître de potion ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille là.

« Ah non monsieur Potter vous n'allez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte après m'avoir attaché et abusé de ma personne de manière si délicieuse! » susurra-t-il.

Sa voix chaude et grave fit frissonner Harry, lui rappelant les gémissements qu'il avait laissé échapper durant leur premier échange. Il déglutit à la vue de la lueur lubrique qui éclairait le regard de son professeur. Celui-ci fit disparaître le pantalon de son élève d'un coup de baguette, et le fixant toujours de ses pupilles d'obsidienne, mis la main sous l'élastique de son caleçon afin de le faire glisser le long des cuisses fuselés du jeune homme.

Harry sentit que si il voulait mettre fin à tout ça, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Mais le regard brûlant de son professeur, ses mains chaudes sur son corps, toutes ses sensations nouvelles lui faisait tourner la tête. Il abandonna quand son professeur lui caressa la joue pour ensuite jouer des ses longs doigts blancs sur ses lèvres gonflées. Le Gryffondor mit les doigts dans sa bouche, les suçant, alors que son enseignant gémit doucement à cette vue.

Il caressa le fessier bombé de son élève, l'intérieur velouté de ses cuisses, tout en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser langoureux. La main taquine se glissait entre ses jambes pour aller titiller son anneau de chair encore vierge. Il frissonna à ce contact inattendu. Un doigt se faufila dans son intimité, arrachant un soupir à Harry. Cette présence le gênait, mais elle n'était pas désagréable pour autant. Le jeune homme appréhendait la suite des événements. Il regarda son professeur, occupé à sa tache, sa main blanche disparaissant entre ses cuisses. Il ne put retenir un gémissement face à cette scène au combien excitante. Il préféra s'abandonner aux mains expertes de l'homme. Rapidement, le premier doigt fut rejoint par un deuxième, ouvrant, écartant le jeune homme, le fouillant au plus profond de son être.

N'en pouvant plus, Severus se plaça entre ses cuisses appuyant son sexe contre l'entrée du Gryffondor. Alors qu'il entrait en lui avec la plus grande lenteur, Harry se sentit submergé par le mélange de douleur et de plaisir que lui procurait ce sexe au plus profond de son corps. Snape commença un lent mouvement de va et vient sur la verge érigé du jeune homme, avant de donner un premier coup de butoir, frappant sa prostate, arrachant un cri à sa victime consentante.

Il sombrait dans le plaisir, à chaque poussée de son professeur, il perdait pied ne se raccrochant qu'à ce membre qui le clouait sur le bois dur du bureau. Le souffle rauque et les gémissement qui accompagnaient cette danse folle et sauvage de leurs deux corps entremêlés le rendait complètement fou. Il voulait plus, appelant son aîné dans une litanie inintelligible. Et quand les mouvements se firent erratiques, leurs corps moites se rejoignirent au paroxysme du plaisir. Tremblant, Harry contempla son professeur au-dessus de lui, le souffle court et les joues rougies, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat nouveau alors qu'il esquissait un sourire franc. Et il le trouva beau.

Severus retomba sur son élève, se remettant de son effort. Alors qu'il se relevait pour se détacher du corps chaud du jeune homme, il lui sourit et l'aida à se remettre droit. Le Gryffondor semblait ailleurs, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ces vêtements et surtout de retrouver son pantalon que son professeur fit réapparaître d'un gracieux mouvement du poignet. Le maître de potion avait réajusté sa tenue et regardait son élève qui se rhabillait, sans oser croiser son regard. Ce dernier s'avança vers la porte, hésitant, et se retourna pour entendre son professeur lui dire :

« Vous aurez d'autres retenues, monsieur Potter, pour retravailler ce domaine, et ce malgré votre habileté naturelle pour cette matière.

- Avec plaisir! répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

Merci de nous avoir lues


	2. NOTE

NOTE :

Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais à la suite de plusieurs reviews, nous voulons faire une petite mise au point :

La suite de ce OS existe !

Elle est publiée sous le titre de _Et conséquences inattendues_, écrite par notre pipistrelle adorée Liz-Chan

(le lien se trouve dans nos histoire, sur notre profil)


End file.
